AT-AT/Original
| type=Command Walker | aff=Galactic Empire | complement= | systems= | crew:1''' Pilot }} The '''All Terrain Armored Transport or AT-AT is a command walker available to the Galactic Empire present in all iterations of the Battlefront series. A hard to maneuver heavy walking behemoth, the All Terrain Armoured Transport, or AT-AT, is only available for use in the Galactic Empire. Its heavy laser cannons are capable of destroying most infantry and turrets in one shot. The AT-AT is capable of taking down virtually every threat put up against it, even turrets with just three hits. The only thing on the map that poses a direct threat to the AT-AT is the Rebel Snowspeeder or a Heavy Trooper. However, even the Snowspeeder can be disregarded if a proper pilot is at the controls of the AT-AT. The AT-AT is one of, if not, the toughest vehicle in the entire game. Its armor is incredibly durable, and its elevation from the battlefield provides a unique vantage point for the unparalleled carnage. On top of that, it is immune to slicing with the Engineer's Fusion Cutter. Attacks (SWBFII) Attacks (SWBFI) Weak Point *The Neck *The Legs (Snowspeeder tow cables only) And the back fuel tank Gallery AT-AT.PNG|A side view of an AT-AT. Swbf1 first person view.jpg|An AT-AT on Hoth, 1st Person View. AtAt.jpg|A AT-AT on Hoth. 800px-AT-AT.jpg|An AT-AT. AT-AT.jpg|An AT-AT from the films. atat.jpg|Firing missiles at the AT-AT's weakspot, the neck. 56603188 1030574260470276 3993325042652938240 o.jpg|HUD when in an AT-AT Trivia *In Star Wars Battlefront I, the AT-AT has two crew slots available: 1 Pilot, and 1 Gunner. *In Star Wars Battlefront I, the attacks from the AT-AT are slow but incredibly powerful. *In Star Wars Battlefront II, the AT-AT can instantly kill enemies by stepping on them, including Hero characters. *In Star Wars Battlefront II, the AT-AT has one crew slot. *In the films, the AT-AT has extremely strong armor, making it capable of withstanding almost anything, including rockets. *The AT-AT can be destroyed by the Hoth Dish Turret in the game but not in the films. *The AT-AT has a different color scheme in Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron. *The AT-AT cannot be sliced by Engineers as it is considered a Command vehicle. *The AT-AT can be destroyed by a Snowspeeder's particle laser cannon, though it is very time consuming and it is much more efficient to use the cable and fly it around the AT-AT's legs. *The AT-AT is considered more of a terror weapon than anything else. Just the sight of one of them was enough to route rebels and stop attacks. Any rebels still attempting to counterattack were usually forced to learn in the rough way that an AT-AT is virtually immune to blasters due to its armor. *They are so heavy that Rebel troops can feel the tremors caused by the AT-ATs feet hitting the ground up to a mile away. *The AT-AT and the AT-ST are the only ground vehicles that play a unique death animation before exploding. **The AT-AT, in that case, will once be defeated, stop moving, lean forwards, "trip" and start falling forwards before crashing into the ground and exploding shortly afterward. This would be recurring throughout the spinoff games. Maps *Hoth: Echo Base *Rhen Var: Harbour (SWBFI) Links *Back to Vehicles Category:Galactic Empire Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Walker Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Command posts Category:Tank Category:Star Wars: Battlefront Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II Category:Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron Category:Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron